<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>black irises in the sunshine by AllegoriesInMediasRes</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23870617">black irises in the sunshine</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllegoriesInMediasRes/pseuds/AllegoriesInMediasRes'>AllegoriesInMediasRes</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Mary I of England: Truth, the daughter of time [30]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>16th Century CE RPF, Historical RPF, The Tudors (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble Collection, Originally Posted on Tumblr</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 00:07:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>659</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23870617</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllegoriesInMediasRes/pseuds/AllegoriesInMediasRes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Various Tudors fills from Tumblr</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Catherine of Aragon/Arthur Tudor, Mary I of England &amp; Anne Boleyn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Mary I of England: Truth, the daughter of time [30]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/715194</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>55</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Mary Tudor, legacy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/avani/gifts">avani</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/moon_waves/gifts">moon_waves</a>.</li>



    </ul><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>For Anonymous, who asked “For the three sentence ficathon, mary tudor and legacy?”</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>She was married so late in life that it is common consensus that she may have only one child, and she must laugh. Did not Margaret Beaufort, the mother of the Tudor dynasty, have one child only, as did Mary’s own mother, and did not both of those women have their only children sit the throne?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>One child is a fine legacy to bear.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Katherine, Mary, Henry VII, regret</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>For anonymous, who asked “Katherine, Mary, and Henry VII for the prompt regret?” for the 3 sentence ficathon.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>His mother just about dies a second time when Harry cuts off John Fisher’s head, killing a Prince of the Church, while Arthur rages at how he treats Catalina, the beautiful Spanish bride brought to strengthen the Tudor line, and Bess weeps for her poor granddaughter Mary. For his part, Henry grieves the coffers that he so painstakingly filled and that Harry has emptied in just a few decades. Miserly even in death, many would jest, but truthfully, it is easier to think of the money than to think on the many other ways his wretched son has failed them all.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Anne Boleyn & Mary Tudor, quicksilver</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>For avani, who asked “History, Anne &amp; Mary, quicksilver” for the 3 sentence meme.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>Quicksilver lass</span>
  </em>
  <span>, the King calls his only daughter and only child, as proud and as demanding as him -- as any Tudor.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Quicksilver mademoiselle</span>
  </em>
  <span>, the King calls his ladylove, flitting in and out of his reach, matching him measure for measure. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Quicksilver wench, </span>
  </em>
  <span>the King calls every woman who has the temerity to deny him what he wants, be it sons or obedience or submission. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Charles Brandon, Henry VIII, the dreams of our youth</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>For moon_waves, who asked “The Tudors, Charles, Henry + the dreams of our youth please and thank you ❤️” for the 3 sentence ficathon.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Brandon likes to believe that it is the bond of boyhood, when they were nothing more than the meaningless Duke of York and even more meaningless son of a standard bearer, when all they had were hopes and dreams and youths free of expectations, that has brought him thus far. He wants to count on the endurance of that friendship, that carefree time that has become a golden, hazy idyll in his memory. He has to trust that somewhere, they are still Harry and Charles, not Henry VIII and Suffolk.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Katherine of Aragon, happy AU</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>For anonymous, who asked “Young Katherine of aragon?? Her childhood would be nice, but I'd be happy as long as I read about her being absolutely happy and content. She's my baby”</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>When she and Arthur first met, her accent had been so strong they could not understand each other’s Latin, and had to rely on Doña Elvira to communicate. Now he speaks Spanish almost as well as any Spaniard (there had been no need for him to learn to do so, she is his wife and therefore it is her duty to mold herself to him, but he had learned her language anyway, for her sake) and she loves to hear him speak it, to hear him sing the lullabies of her childhood in his charmingly Anglicized Spanish. Mary, Edward, and Isabella sleep more soundly on those evenings than they do on any others, and when Katherine watches her </span>
  <em>
    <span>Arturo</span>
  </em>
  <span> with them, she thinks her heart could never be fuller than it is now.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Mary Rose Tudor & Catherine of Aragon, what’s in a name</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>For avani, who asked “English History, Mary Rose Tudor &amp; Catherine of Aragon, what’s in a name” for the 3 sentence ficathon.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Perhaps she truly loves him,” Katherine murmurs to Mary as Henry makes eyes at Anne Boleyn across the court, and Mary can only shake her head delicately, too proper to snort. Love is all and well, but royal blood matters – Englishness matters. After all, Catalina Trastámara became Katherine when she arrived on English shores, and Mary has always been known as the French queen rather than the Duchess of Suffolk, for all that she is happier as Charles Brandon’s wife than she ever was as Louis XII’s, and Mademoiselle Boleyn is more French than English and no true royal.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Mary I, Panchakanya meme</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Anonymous on Tumblr asked “Mary I, Sita from the Panchakanya meme”.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Sita</b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>friends are the family we choose for ourselves</span>
  </em>
  <span> || green thumb || captive audience || no good deed goes unpunished || true blue</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mary’s esteem is not easily earned, and although many maids and groomsmen at Hatfield whisper pledges of loyalty in passing, it’s not until she sees tangible proof of it -- whether addressing her as “Princess” despite her father’s injunctions, or smuggling her food, or secreting letters to and from Chapuys -- that she believes it. She cannot believe in friendship unless her well-wishers risk something for her. She trusted her father once, and Mary, Princess of Wales, does not make mistakes twice.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>